


Pride 2019 Drabbles

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House of Wax (2005), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: I was too busy working on other things to write anything for pride, but I'm still gunna do it anyway. A series of pride drabbles for the following horror characters: Michael Myers, Stu Macher, Billy Loomis, Bo Sinclair, and Danny Johnson/Jed Olson





	1. Michael Myers

You never expected Michael to come with you to pride. He hates people, hates crowds more, and especially taking off his mask. It’s something that happens very rarely, even when it’s just the two of you alone. 

So you don’t actually ask him to go with you to pride, but you tell him about it. And about how excited you are. 

When the day actually comes you’re decked out in all the pride gear you have, and on your way to wait for the bus Michael stops you by the door. He’s maskless, dressed in just a plain white t-shirt, and jeans. There’s one addition to his regular day clothes though, he’s got a rainbow bracelet on his wrist. 

The two of you hold hands the whole bus ride to the festival. He’s quiet, and you’re not surprised. 

You lean over, pressing a kiss to his cheek as you wait for your stop. “Thank you for coming with me Michael.” 

Pride is loud, bright, and exciting. It’s everything you thought it would be and more. You spend the day walking around with Michael, wanting to see everything and anything you can find. His hand stays in yours the whole time. 

Only one issue really arises the whole time. Protesters. You knew they were bound to show up eventually. There’s no good without bad in return. 

What you don’t expect is the absolute anger from Michael at their presence. You feel the short nails of his fingers dipping into your own hands, as he tightens his grip on your hand in his anger. 

That’s the sign it’s time to go. The last thing you want is this otherwise perfect day to be ruined by some bloodshed, and having to worry about the possibility and anxiety that comes with Michael doing...Michael things. 

The ride home is the same as the ride to the event, except now Michael is much more tense than he was before. You squeeze his hand in reassurance. You’re proud of him, and flattered he went so far out of his comfort zone for you. To have a regular day out with you. 


	2. Bo Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo punches a homophobic protester at pride.

You’ve lost your boyfriend. It wouldn’t be that big of an issue if it wasn’t for the thousands of other people on the street right now. You’d gone to get the two of you a couple bottles of water to make sure you both didn’t dehydrate, especially Bo in that damned leather jacket, and when you came back he definitely wasn’t where you left him.

  
“God damn it.” 

  
Sipping from your own water bottle you struggle through the crowds hoping to find the other man. You were partially worried he’d left without you. After all he wasn’t too keen on going with you in the first place. It was only after you’d broke it to him that you would be heading to the Pride Festival with or without him that he finally relented and agreed to go with you. 

  
He could be a good boyfriend...sometimes. Unless he left you. Then you take back that last comment, and rank Bo Sinclair as the worst boyfriend.

Thankfully he didn’t leave you, but sadly he also wasn’t behaving himself. 

By the time you find him he’s in the middle of being held back by two drag queens, a homophobic preacher inches from Bo’s face yelling obsincities

“Bo? Bo goddam it!”

  
Your distraction, although accidental, is enough to distract the queens holding Bo back and his able to break free, his fist colliding into the protesters face with ease. 

They quickly grab him again after this. 

You can already feel your headache forming. 

“Hey, hey sorry.” You make your way through a steady forming crowd, and gently pat one of the drag queens on the shoulder. 

“That’s my boyfriend. I um. I’ll take him home now...so he doesn’t cause anymore problems.”

Once you have Bo, firmly held in place at your side by your iron tight grip on his hand as you make your way down the street away from pride and closer to the parking garage where you’d parked the truck.

“What were you thinking?” 

“What was I thinking? What the hell do you mean what was I thinkin’?” 

He’s pouting. You can tell right away from his overly righteous tone, and the way he’s not looking at you that he’s pouting because you aren’t on his side about this. 

“I heard enough of that ‘holier than thou’ bullshit growin’ up. I ain’t about to put up with it here.” 

It’s...a good reason. You have to give him that. Even more so, it’s something you hadn’t taken into consideration when you’d been trying to convince him to go with you.

“You’re right. You were totally in the right to punch that guy.”   
  
“What?” 

  
He’s in disbelief.

  
“I said you were right.”   
  
“I know! That’s why I’m in shock! That never happens!”

You’ve decided, after the events of the day, that your boyfriend is the best at being the worst.


	3. Stu Macher and Billy Loomis

It's Stu's bright idea to go to pride. The month is practically over, no actual celebration from the three of you aside from you and Billy occasionally making fun of the sudden influx of Rainbow Capitalism on twitter. When Stu brings up the idea you and Billy are cuddling on the couch, you tucked under his arm as you both wait on Stu to return with the popcorn.

"So!"

You look at Billy first, he's got a brow raised but looks just as worried about whatever it is Stu's new idea is, and then you finally look over at him from the couch.

He's posed there in the kitchen, one hand on his hips.

" _We're_ gay."

You and Billy just deadpan at each other.

"Yes Stu. We **are** gay. Good job!"

"No you asshole, that's not what I mean!"

"What does this have to do with the snacks?" You try to add in helpfully, but get ignored by both boys.

"We haven't been to pride."

"So what?"

"Aren't you proud of us Billy?"

Stu is absolutely manipulating the situation for himself. Billy is now quiet, going from glaring at Stu to glancing in your direction.

You hold your hands up in defense. Not wanting to be a part of whatever this is.

To your dismay your popcorn is likely going to be abandoned in the microwave as Stu makes his way to the couch, managing to vault over it to land between you and Billy, partially on the other boys lap, and partially on yours.

He wiggles his way between the two of you. You can practically feel the annoyance radiating off of Billy.

"I'm proud of the two of youuu."

It'd be flattering, and even a little cute, if it wasn't just a ruse to get his way.

"Besides...If there are any protesters we can..." He makes a slashing motion with his free hand.

"There it is!" You get up, snorting, and going to retrieve your forgotten snack.

"What?" Stu counters, standing up to watch you leave.

"You're predictable that's what."

"I'm in."

"What?"

"I said I'll go!"

-

Literally the next day you're sitting in the front seat of Billy's car, on your way to the town next to Woodsboro for their pride festival. Woodsboro didn't have one itself, and the three of you are lucky to find anyone still having on this far into the month.

Stu see's you in the front seat and starts to make his way too you. You lock the door.

"Hey! Babe, come on! I wanna sit upfront."

"Too bad I got here first."

"Billy! Make him give me the front seat."

"Stop being a baby Stu."

You stick your tongue out at him from the front seat, before making a heart with your hands.

"Besides, the two of you are going to ditch me later to do Ghost Face shit. You can sit in the backseat and behave."

That does the trick, Stu gets into the backseat without complaining any further, but not without wrapping his arms around you from behind the seat, and placing a kiss between your neck and collar bone.

"Are you jealous babe?"

"Die."

"Love you too."

-

Despite your initial doubt...you enjoy yourself quite a bit. You can tell Billy's enjoying himself too. He's spent most of the time with a hand on your hip, the other tightly gripping Stu's own, keeping him from wandering off too far.

Stu's definitely the ring leader here. You and Billy following your boyfriend around as he wants to see just about everything there is to see.

It's cute. Stu is cute, and you're happy that he's happy.

Multiple times throughout the celebration you and Billy catch one another admiring your boyfriend with love in your eyes.

By the end of it all you're all tired, and hungry. You've managed to convince Stu to give you a piggie back ride, and you're half asleep on his back as the three of you discuss your dinner plans.

"Pizza?"

"...had that yesterday."

"Chinese?"

"Too expensive, and probably closed."

"McDonalds?"

"Ew no."

You whine softly in Stu's ear. You just want to eat and go home and cuddle.

"Okay, okay McDonalds it is you big baby."

You stick your tongue out at Billy from behind Stu.

By the time you have dinner, and make it back home, the boys have all but forgotten about their original murderous intent of the day. Sometimes a good date can just be a good date.


	4. Danny Johnson/Jed Olsen

When you first got together with Danny you didn’t know he was a serial killer. He was good at what he did, and that meant covering his tracks. By the time he decided to tell you, you were already in love with him, and he’d even gone as far as to offer you to join him.

It was fucked up. You’re fucked up, but you’d agreed. And you enjoyed the killing. 

The thing that made your relationship hard was the constant moving. You understood why, it was not only the safest way for the two of you to keep killing, but the absolute surge of fear you left in your path as you make your way through the United States is intoxicating to witness. 

Still you hate Florida. Danny, or should you say Jed for now, was the one who chose Florida. He hates the heat and humidity just as much as you, if not more so, and so the two of you have both been miserable, and closing to snapping at one another since your arrival two weeks ago. 

You’re shirtless, curled up in front of a fan sweating your ass off when the door to your shared apartment opens. You crane your neck to see ~~Danny~~ Jed, he immediately begins to unbutton his dress shirt as he makes his way into the sweltering apartment. 

"They still didn't come to fix the air?"  
  
"Nope." You move away from Jed as he tries to put an arm around your shoulders, it's much too hot for contact. 

He flops back onto the couch with an equally annoyed groan. "Great. Well, I do have good news."  
  
"We're going to kill the man who was supposed to fix the AC?"  
  
"No." You can feel him rolling his eyes at you as he completely ditches his work shirt. "But I got the job, and I got my first assignment."

That certainly gets your attention. The plan was admittedly a good one, as long as it didn't end up being the thing that got the two of you caught. ~~Danny~~ Jed working for the paper, writing about the killings, striking fear into everyone, and then right before the two of you bounce, admitting to it. 

"And?" 

The two of you hadn't actually _started_ killing here yet. And Jed still had to prove himself as a good reporter to his colleagues at the paper. But still...he seemed excited about his first assignment, and you wanted to be a supportive partner.

"The local pride festival is next week," He successfully wraps an arm around you despite your protest, pressing your naked sweaty upper halves together in a hug. Your protests and whines are met on deaf ears.

"Danny-"  
  
" _Jed_."  
  
He corrects giving you a shit eating grin, before continuing with his story. 

"They want me to go, and write an article about it." He seems pretty excited about it, as excited as he was when he first suggested his plan about working for the newspaper to you.   
  
"Did they ask because?..."  
  
You trail off. Jed's new coworkers don't know the two of you are dating, or that Jed has a partner at all. After all being an available bachelor adds to his charming persona, which adds in favor of your plans. As much as you hate the idea of people thinking he's available. 

"Because I'm gay?" He shrugs, snorting. "If that's the reason then they have **killer** gaydar." Jed snorts. "I haven't told them anything. At least not anything _true_."

"Go with me." He playfully shakes you.   
  
"Oh my god Jed, I swear it's too hot if you don't stop touching me I'm going to snap."

Too hot. Toooo hot.  
  
He just snickers at the complaints.   
  
"Will you go with me to pride if I kill the AC repair man?"  
  
"Yesss."

You successfully slink out of his grasp. "I'll go to pride with you if you actually get the AC fixed."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
